Epoxy resins have been employed to prepare coatings, encapsulations, moldings, laminates and the like. However, in many applications they are applied from organic solvents. It is desirable from an environmental standpoint to reduce the viscosity of the epoxy resin so as to reduce the amount of organic solvent necessary to achieve the desired application viscosity. One method for reducing the viscosity of epoxy resin coating compositions is to employ a low viscosity additive. In many instances, these additives are expensive and in some instances may be skin sensitizers. It would therefore be desirable to have alternative means for reducing the viscosity of epoxy resins.